


Il veleno del serpente

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Snake [21]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, PWP, Poison
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7R92t41prTM.Scritta con il prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:MARVEL MOVIES – THOR (SERIE) Loki/Thor fuck or die





	1. Chapter 1

Il veleno del serpente

 

La luce delle innumerevoli candele illuminava il grande salone d’oro, creava riflessi sulle ampie colonne.

Thor raggiunse Loki e gli avvolse le spalle sottili con un braccio, cercando di attirarlo a sé e gli posò un bacio vigoroso sul collo, arrossandogli la pelle con la barba.

Loki sbuffò e cercò di divincolarsi, l’alito di Thor puzzava di birra, ma il maggiore lo immobilizzò.

“Dai, ho voglia” gli disse lascivo all’orecchio.

“Io no” borbottò Loki, cercando di raggiungerlo con una gomitata.

“Sei stato tu a sedurmi per tutta la sera” disse Thor, accompagnando le sue parole a dei versi simili a ringhi gutturali.

“Ora ho cambiato idea, stupido pentapalmo” disse Loki. Lo accecò con un bagliore verde e scomparve, Thor si passò le mani sugli occhi mugolando.

“Quando vuole… sa essere un tale sciocco” borbottò. Batté un paio di volte le palpebre e riacquisto la vista, si mosse con dei movimenti secchi, aggirandosi tutt’intorno.

“Dove diamin…”. Iniziò a dire, notò un serpentello che strisciava sul pavimento e sorrise. Si piegò in avanti e lo prese tra le mani, era umido e dalle scaglie nere. “E tu da dove sei uscito, bellissimo?” chiese. La sua figura si rifletté nelle iridi color smeraldo del rettile, che fece scattare la lingua.

Il serpente scattò, gonfiandosi e gli affondò i denti ricurvi nel fianco, passando attraverso la cotta di maglia e lacerandogli la pelle.

< Il tuo amore per i serpenti ti ucciderà > pensò Loki, ritrasformandosi in umano, saltando all’indietro, mentre l’urlo di Thor risuonava per tutto l’ambiente.

Ridacchiò, allontanandosi di qualche passo.

“Fratello, la follia deve sempre guidare le tue azioni?!” sbraitò Thor, cadendo steso sul pavimento con un tonfo. Si premette il fianco da cui sgorgava il sangue e vide annebbiato, ansimò e piegò di lato il capo, il sudore sgorgava copioso rigandogli la pelle e i capelli gli erano aderiti al viso. Ansimò, le sue labbra si erano arrossate e spaccate, i passi di Loki gli rimbombarono nelle orecchie.

Il fratello lo raggiunse e si mise in ginocchio davanti a lui.

“Quando ti ho morso, ti ho avvelenato” spiegò, slacciandogli la cintura di pelle a cui era assicurato il martello.

“S-sei sempre una ‘serpe velenosa’” biascicò. Boccheggiò, la testa gli girava, avvertì una fitta al bassoventre e aprì le gambe.

“È un veleno molto particolare…” disse Loki, iniziando a spogliarlo, Thor ansimò, rabbrividendo sotto i suoi tocchi.

Loki lo baciò e Thor ricambiò con foga, le loro lingue s’intrecciarono, continuarono a baciarsi, mentre il dio del fulmine mugolava e la loro saliva si mischiava. Loki gli tirò una treccina bionda e si staccò da lui, facendogli riprendere rumorosamente fiato. Posò entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle e fece sparire completamente i vestiti di entrambi con la magia, scintille verdi sprizzarono tutt’intorno.

“… O ti fai fottere o muori” spiegò Loki.

“Cos…” gemette Thor.

Loki gli accarezzò l’interno delle cosce e Thor scatto, lo abbracciò con foga, facendolo aderire contro il suo corpo muscoloso e si strisciò contro di lui.

< Il mio corpo ne ha così tanta voglia. Sento un caldo come non ne ho mai provati e persino il corpo gelido di mio fratello, mi sembra un fuoco invitante > pensò, gettando indietro la testa.

Loki lo avvolse tra le braccia sottili e socchiuse le gambe longilinee, flettendo i muscoli.

< Non mi era mai capitato di sentirmi protetto da lui, ma non vorrei che mi lasciasse mai. Rimarrei qui in eterno > pensò, dimenando i glutei sodi.

“Vuoi morire e proteggere il tuo orgoglio, generale?” gli chiese Loki all’orecchio.

Thor si strusciò con vigore contro di lui, gli strinse i fianchi con le gambe fino a fargli scricchiolare i muscoli e, con i glutei tremanti, si lasciò penetrare con un colpo solo.

Loki sgranò gli occhi, mentre Thor dava delle spinte di bacino facendosi penetrare sempre più a fondo. Dalle sue labbra sfuggivano solo versi indistinti simili a grugniti, un rivolo di saliva gli sfuggì colando fino al mento.

< Mi aspettavo più resistenza > pensò Loki. Fece apparire una pallina rossa sangue e la mise in bocca a Thor, questo iniziò immediatamente a succhiarla.

Loki faceva scattare le lunghe gambe, muovendo il bacino, penetrando Thor sempre più a fondo, sentiva il fiato mancare, schiacciato dalla stretta spasmodica del maggiore. Continuò a prenderlo, i loro corpi cozzavano contro il pavimento d’oro, Thor proseguiva imperterrito a succhiare la pallina e il rumore a cui dava vita si mischiava ai gemiti di Loki.

Loki ansimò, le ossa della spina dorsale s’intravedevano attraverso la pelle diafana della sua pelle, le pupille nere erano abbastanza dilatate da prendere metà delle sue iridi.

< È instancabile > pensò, venendo dentro di lui con uno strillò. Scivolò fuori di lui e con la magia riuscì a sfuggire la sua presa, Thor si strusciò sul pavimento, tenendo le gambe ancora aperte, il membro in bella vista.

< L’effetto del veleno dovrebbe essere finito a quest’ora > pensò Loki, vedendo che il sangue era divenuto una crosta sulla ferita del dio del tuono.

Thor si mise carponi, strusciando la guancia sul pavimento, continuando a succhiare la pallina, con i glutei sollevati.

“Ora ti sistemo io” sibilò Loki. Fece apparire un pugnale, con il manico a forma di serpente e lo penetrò di colpo, Thor iniziò a muoversi su e giù, facendolo entrare ripetutamente dentro di sé, il suo corpo tremante ed eccitato.

Loki ingrandì man mano il pugnale, Thor spalancò la bocca, lasciando cadere la pallina per terra, che rotolò sporcando il pavimento di saliva, ed iniziò a urlare di piacere. Loki gli accarezzava la schiena, sentendolo strusciarsi sotto le sue dita e si sentì nuovamente eccitato.

< … Sotto sotto, vorrei che fosse sempre così. Non una brutta copia di nostro padre che mi urla addosso, non un essere odioso e manesco, è dannatamente eccitante … > pensò. Lo morse a sangue, ripetutamente, Thor gemeva deliziato, lasciandosi prendere dal pugnale ormai grande un pugno.

Appoggiò la fronte sul pavimento e strusciò la testa, il pugnale era rimasto bloccato tra le sue gambe e venne, con un lungo ruggito di piacere.

Loki fece sparire il pugnale, mentre Thor ricadeva addormentato su un fianco.

Loki schioccò le dita, facendo sparire lo sperma che aveva ricoperto il pavimento d’oro e facendo riapparire ad entrambi i vestiti.

“Questo resterà il nostro segreto, fratello. Te lo giuro” disse, tramutandosi nuovamente in serpente e st


	2. Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt! Prompt!, MCU, Thor/Loki “And you’ve rip out all I had just say that you won… Well now you’ve won.” (I Gave You All, Mumford and Sons)| [FANDOM]: MCU| Personaggio/Pairing: Thorki| Avvisi: Illusione; follia; angst; incest| SAFE/NSFW: NSFW | Wordcount: 586.  
> Ha partecipato alla Bad Wrong Weeks 2018.

Illusion

 

Thor era seduto sul proprio letto, guardava con lo sguardo spento davanti a sé, teneva la schiena curva, il suo occhio finto ogni tanto girava su se stesso. Oltre l’oblò della navicella, scorrevano interi sistemi di stelle.

“Fratello…”. Avvertì una voce.

Thor alzò il capo e sgranò gli occhi, vide la figura di Loki e allungò la mano verso di lui, ne attraversò il viso. Questa volta, però, non ci furono scintille né verdi, né azzurre.

“T-tu non sei un… illusione” esalò.

Loki piegò di lato il capo e ridacchiò.

“Ti ricordo che ero ‘davvero io’ quello che è venuto da te per farsi abbracciare, per avere il vostro ultimo momento. Perciò sono morto… e non sono qui.

Benvenuto, fratello, nel mondo della follia. Io sono un’allucinazione” rispose.

Thor si nascose il viso tra le mani.

< Sì, dev’essere come quando ho avuto l’allucinazione di mio padre che mi diceva che non ero il dio del tuono >. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

“Penso sia una giusta punizione” esalò. Fece una risata amara, scuotendo i lunghi capelli biondi. “Vorrei non fossi mai venuto. Avrei dovuto scacciarti” gemette.

“Thanos avrebbe comunque cercato me perché voleva il Tesseract. Sapevo che mi sarebbe servito per scambiare la mia vita e mi sarei salvato, se non avessi deciso che preferivo te” sibilò Loki. Lo sentì singhiozzare. “Oh, suvvia. Sei ridicolo con quell’aria affranta”.

Thor immaginò Loki sedersi sulle sue gambe.

“Potresti immaginarmi in ogni modo e l’unico in cui riesci a immaginarmi sono io che ti derido?” chiese.

Thor annuì piano, chiuse gli occhi e sentì il ricordo delle dita gelide del fratello sulla guancia.

“Eri diventato finalmente un gran re, un uomo profondo e sensibile. Avevo appena detto che c’eri riuscito, che avevi vinto la mia fiducia. E sei diventato ancora più tronfio, insopportabile e aggressivo di prima? Ora non sei degno nemmeno della tua vendetta” sibilò Loki.

“Non ha importanza nulla, se non posso averti” ringhiò Thor. Cercò di abbracciarlo, ma le sue braccia andarono oltre.

“Uh. Non posso farti trovare pace, se non stai al gioco. In fondo, ora hai vinto la possibilità di avermi con te. Se riuscito ad ottenere una follia forse ancora più perversa di quella che infestava la mia mente” disse Loki.

Thor si lasciò guidare dalle mani di Loki, si abbassò i pantaloni e i boxer.

“Perché ti sto permettendo di farlo?” chiese, mentre si prendeva il membro con la mano, immaginando le sottili dita di Loki che lo aiutavano a stringerlo con più forza.

“Su e giù, su e giù” soffiò Loki al suo orecchio.

Thor gettò indietro la testa e socchiuse le labbra, gemendo rumorosamente. Continuò a muovere la mano sempre più rapidamente.

< Le sue mani sono molto più piccole di com’erano veramente. Forse perché l’ho sempre immaginato come un bambino un po’ troppo cresciuto > pensò. Le sue labbra erano arrossate, i suoi occhi erano socchiusi, le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide e le sue pupille erano dilatate.

Loki gli sorrise, posandogli una serie di baci sul collo, tenendo le proprie mani su quelle di lui.

< Ho vinto cosa? Vincerò Thanos, sarò solo l’ultimo sciocco che mi ha sfidato. Il destino vuole che io muoia nel distruggerlo.

Così raggiungerò mio fratello, quello vero > pensò.  Venne, sporcando di sperma il muro di metallo della navicella e la stoffa del letto.

“Tornerò, non temere. In fondo sono un tuo sogno” disse Loki al suo orecchio.

Thor si sdraiò, rimanendo a gambe aperte, ansante, e lo vide scomparire.

 

 


	3. Promise me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto col prompt dell11° p0rnfest:  
> MARVEL MOVIES - THOR (SERIE) Loki/Thor Hurt/Comfort, dopo il funerale di Frigga.

**Promise me**

**Loki gettò indietro la testa e urlò con quanto fiato aveva in gola, gli occhi sgranati e i capelli neri che gli ricadevano scombinati intorno al viso pallido e sofferente, i suoi vestiti erano laceri, le piante dei piedi nudi sanguinavano e pezzi di mobili, insieme a frammenti di vetro, disseminavano tutta la cella.**

**Le urla di Loki si fecero sempre più strazianti, mentre la sua magia si trasformava in fiamme verde smeraldo che divorarono le sue vesti, gli scottarono la pelle nivea e fagocitarono ciò che rimaneva della mobilia.**

**“Madre…” gemette, nascondendo il viso tra le dita sottili, tremanti.**

**< So che non era mia madre, ma nessuno mi ha mai amato quanto lei  > pensò.**

**Udì dei passi pesanti, ma continuò a piangere.**

**“Fratello, il funerale ha appena finito di svolgersi. Inutilmente ho pregato nostro padre di farti assistere” disse Thor con voce grave. Sfilò il manto nero che lo avvolgeva e lo utilizzò per spegnere le fiamme, raggiunse Loki e si mise in ginocchio davanti a lui.**

**< Ho dovuto lasciarti qui, da solo, seduto tra le fiamme, quando avrei solo voluto condividere il nostro dolore  > pensò.**

**“Non sono tuo fratello!” gridò Loki e lo raggiunse con uno schiaffo al volto, arrossandogli la pelle e graffiandogliela con le dita aguzze.**

**“Ho pensato a lungo che tu fossi morto, che non avrei più rivisto il tuo volto. Ti prego, nonostante tu abbia tutti i diritti di odiarmi, nostra madre ci ha cresciuto come fratelli. Abbiamo passato insieme i momenti tristi e quelli lieti, i sorrisi. Lei avrebbe voluto affrontassimo insieme anche quest’amarezza” disse Thor grave, chinando il capo.**

**< Ciò che eravamo noi, davvero, sta scomparendo  > pensò.**

**Loki fece una risata gelida e aspra, le lacrime continuavano a rigargli il viso.**

**“Io non voglio che tu sia mio fratello. E quello che cerchi tu, ciò che ero prima, non esiste più. Non solo il Loki che ricordavi” disse. Gli sputò in volto.**

**Thor si pulì il viso con una mano e avvolse il corpo ignudo e tremante dell’altro nel proprio manto nero.**

**“Neanche io volevo tu fossi mio fratello, ma per motivi molto diversi” ammise. Le sue iridi azzurre brillavano di riflessi blu intenso.**

**Prese il viso di Loki tra le mani e lo guardò negli occhi.**

**“Promettimi solo di ricordati chi eravamo noi. Quando ancora passavamo insieme momenti meravigliosi, colorati” lo implorò.**

**Loki allontanò le mani di lui da sé.**

**“Madre è stata l’unica cosa bella della mia vita. Tu eri solo l’ombra di nostro padre. Non facevi altro che urlarmi addosso! Forse ciò che ricordi tu, non è mai esistito” sibilò.**

**< Loki, come fai a non capire che l’assenza di te mi sta uccidendo?  > pensò Thor.**

**“Ricordo mio fratello che rideva dopo avermi fatto uno scherzo trasformandosi in serpe. Io ricordo un fratellino monello, che si divertiva a pugnalarmi, ma mai in posti vitali. E che ha fatto così persino il giorno in cui doveva conquistare il mondo con dei Chitauri. Promettimi che lo ricorderai anche tu” sussurrò roco.**

**Loki arrossì, guardandolo di sottecchi.**

**“Starò bene solo senza di te” borbottò.**

**“Ricordo un fratello così intelligente da salvarmi in ogni battaglia. Ricordo un fratello che avrei voluto mi guidasse pure accanto agli Avengers, che avrebbe potuto possedermi il cuore con uno scettro e non l’ha fatto. Promettimi che lo ricorderai anche tu” lo supplicò Thor.**

**Loki, con un movimento stizzoso, arse anche i suoi vestiti, lasciandolo a sua volta ignudo, avvampò vedendo il corpo scolpito del fratello e si nascose nel mantello. Avvertiva la testa dolergli e i suoi occhi erano ancora liquidi.**

**“Promettimi di ricordarti almeno un momento che ti è piaciuto che ci vede coinvolti entrambi, anche fosse il giorno in cui mi hai fatto esiliare, fosse anche il giorno in cui mi hai frantumato l’anima mentendomi sulla morte di n… mio padre” implorò Thor.**

**Loki si sporse e lo afferrò per i capelli, facendolo sbattere contro di sé, Thor lo avvolse tra le braccia, adagiandoselo sul petto muscoloso.**

**“Mi prometti almeno che mi permetterai di rivederti ancora?” chiese il dio del tuono.**

**Loki gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, lasciandosi cullare da Thor.**

**Thor lo guardò con aria sorpresa.**

**“Se vuoi che io mantenga la promessa, mi devi dare almeno un ricordo che io possa amare” disse Loki con voce roca.**

**< Nostra madre sarebbe morta a sapere che… io ho sempre voluto questo stupido pentapalmo in un altro senso  > pensò. Thor le passò una mano muscolosa sulla schiena, sentendo le ossa sotto le dita, lo sentiva tremare. Lo baciò delicatamente sulla guancia, sulle labbra e sulle spalle. Con l’altra mano iniziò a prepararlo, Loki gemette di piacere. **

**Thor gli posò dei baci delicati sulle guance, sentendo il sapore di sale delle lacrime al contatto.**

**Loki gli tirò sulla testata al mento, facendolo gemere.**

**“Muoviti” ordinò.**

**“Il solito esigente” sussurrò Thor. Lo penetrò con l’indice, Loki si abbandonò contro il suo petto e si lasciò preparare, i suoi gemiti erano quasi inudibili, le sue labbra erano appena schiuse.**

**“D-dici… che ma-madre… mi…” esalò.**

**Thor entrò anche con un secondo gemito, sentendo che dalle labbra di Loki sfuggiva un singhiozzo.**

**“Nostra padre ti voleva molto bene. Ti ha insegnato la magia, in fondo” disse Thor. Posandogli un bacio sulla fronte.**

**Loki sorrise furbetto e allungò il piede sottile fino al bassoventre di Thor, stuzzicandogli il membro, Thor ansimò rumorosamente, socchiudendo gli occhi. Thor si sedette sul proprio manto nero e fece accomodare Loki tra le sue gambe, con le gambe aperte, con il viso rivolto verso il suo.**

**Loki si lasciò penetrare, gli afferrò i lunghi capelli biondi e le treccine, premendogli il viso sul petto, Thor si mosse delicatamente dentro di lui, ignorando il fastidio che veniva dai suoi capelli. Continuò a prendere Loki, accarezzandogli la schiena, entrando sempre più a fondo tra i suoi glutei, poggiandogli l’altra mano sui capelli mori, Loki gli ansimava contro il petto. Venne, sporcando il fratello e il manto nero di sperma, Thor scivolò fuori da lui e chiuse le gambe, continuando a cullarlo.**

**“Ricorderò” promise.**

 


End file.
